


I Want You Bad

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: This was a request for a fic based on the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan. I chose to go with a story of unrequited love, one of my favorite tropes.





	I Want You Bad

 

“I hate these things,” Clint grumbled, shifting from foot to foot as Nat adjusted his bowtie.

“We have to go,” Nat sighed. “We’re representing the Avengers.”

“No one else is going,” Clint grumbled.

“Steve and Y/N are going,” Nat corrected, pointing your direction.

You were standing beside Steve, dressed in your best dress. Steve was wearing a tux, black with a blue cumberband and bowtie. At the mention of his name, he looked up, one corner of his mouth tipped up in a smirk.

“It’s only a couple of hours,” he shrugged. “We go in, we have a good time, we get out.”

“You know this isn’t a mission, right?” you giggled.

“Feels like it,” Steve mumbled.

You had to admit, you weren’t anymore excited about this than Steve or Clint. These charity fundraiser things were a dime a dozen; the Avengers were invited to several a week. Tony usually let the team off the hook, but this time he’d asked Clint and Steve to go, along with you and Nat. It was hard to say no to him so you’d agreed to go, even though you hadn’t been excited about it. Dressing up was one thing, you could deal with that, but having to hang out with Steve all night dressed like that - dark blue suit, crisp white shirt, matching tie - well, it just might kill you. Being in love with someone who didn’t return your feelings was a nightmare. A total and complete nightmare. You weren’t looking forward to spending the evening with the object of your affection; every second you spent with him just made you fall further in love with him. You knew he didn’t feel the same way, that your feelings weren’t reciprocated.

You knew Steve cared about you, worried about you, wanted you to be happy, but that didn’t necessarily mean with him. You were close, as close as two people could be who weren’t intimately involved. You only wished he knew how much you cared about him, how much you loved him. But he seemed oblivious.

It was going to be a long night.

“Y/N?” Steve was looking at you, a question in his eyes. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” you replied, shaking yourself free of the negative thoughts and taking his proffered arm. “Let’s do this. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we get out.”

* * *

The evening wasn’t as bad as you’d thought it might be. Clint’s speech was a lot more interesting than it had been the twenty-five times you’d heard it over the last few days, while Nat’s running commentary on just about everyone kept you laughing and kept your mind off of Steve.

Sort of.

Three hours into the evening, you were standing at the bar, watching Nat and Clint dance, laughing and enjoying themselves. You took another sip of your drink, wondering how many more it would take for you to get drunk. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Steve talking to Sharon, something that made your blood boil, and the reason you were standing at the bar trying to drink yourself into a stupor. After a few minutes, unable to watch Sharon flirt with Steve for another minute, you stumbled away from the bar, headed for the table in the corner, hoping you could make it without falling. If you could get to your purse, you could call a cab or something to take you back to the compound.

“Hey, Y/N,” Steve murmured, sliding into the seat beside you. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving,” you mumbled, digging through your purse until your hand landed on your phone. “I’m not having any fun.” You punched at the buttons on your phone, though it didn’t seem to be cooperating with you. Frustrated, you dropped it to the table.

“Come dance with me,” he said, taking your hand in his.

“Steve,” you whined. “You’re just being nice.”

“No, I want to dance with you,” he insisted. “Come on.”

You let Steve lead you to the dance floor, his hand on your back. He pulled you into his arms just as the song changed.

_ We should take this back to my place _ __   
_ That's what she said right to my face _ __   
_ 'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby _ __   
_ I've been thinking 'bout it all day _ __   
_ And I hope you feel the same way, yeah _ _   
_ __ 'Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby

“I love this song,” you whispered. You closed your eyes and rested your cheek on Steve’s chest, humming along with the music. It was one of your favorites; you loved how the woman in the song had been the one to make a move, to proclaim her feelings and her interest. You wished you could be that brave.

_ Slow, slow hands _ __   
_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _ __   
_ No, no chance _ __   
_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _ __   
_ I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping _ __   
_ Your plans and those slow hands _ _   
_ __ Slow hands

God, you could just imagine Steve’s hands on your body, could imagine their strength as they held you, caressed you, made you feel things you hadn’t felt in a long time. You just knew he would take his time, exploring every inch of you, taking you to the edge repeatedly until you were begging him to let you come.

_ I just wanna take my time _ __   
_ We could do this, baby, all night, yeah _ __   
_ 'Cause I want you bad _ _   
_ __ Yeah, I want you, baby

_ Slow, slow hands _ __   
_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _ __   
_ No, no chance _ __   
_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _ __   
_ I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping _ _   
_ __ Your plans and those slow hands

Steve’s arms were tight around you, his warmth seeping into you, his heartbeat steady beneath your cheek. You wished the two of you were alone, together. You wanted those hands all over your body; you couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like.

_ Fingertips putting on a show _ __   
_ Got me now and I can't say "No" _ __   
_ Wanna be with you all alone _ __   
_ Take me home, take me home _ __   
_ Fingertips putting on a show _ _   
_ __ Can't you tell that I want you, baby, yeah

_ Slow hands _ __   
_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _ __   
_ No, no chance _ __   
_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _ _   
_ __ I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping

_ Slow hands _ __   
_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _ __   
_ No, no chance _ __   
_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _ __   
_ I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping _ _   
_ __ Your plans and those slow hands

You let out a stuttering sigh as your imagination got away from you and the thoughts filling your head made your temperature rise, a blush coloring your cheeks, your stomach twisted in knots, desire weaving its way through you, your body aching for Steve’s touch. 

“You okay, doll?” Steve whispered, his breath hot against your ear.

You pushed up on your toes and brushed a kiss across his lips. “Do you know how much I love you, Steve?” you sighed.

“You...you love me?” Steve stammered, taking a step back. “As in love me, love me?”

You swallowed thickly, your throat suddenly as dry as the desert. You nodded and shrugged, unable to meet his eyes. “I-I, um, yeah.” You wished the floor would open up and swallow you, the tension between you suddenly thick enough to cut with a knife. “Y-you don’t have to say anything, Steve.” You pulled away, intent on running out of there if you had to.

Steve caught your hand as you turned to go, pulling you into his arms. He caught your lips in his, the kiss sweet, tentative, and everything you’d imagined it would be.

Perfect.

* * *

The ride back to the compound had been awkward to say the least, you and Steve sitting side by side, your hand in his, Nat and Clint babbling about something you weren’t listening to, not when your head was consumed with thoughts of what had happened between you and Steve. You couldn’t believe you’d opened your mouth and told Steve you loved him and you couldn’t believe he’d kissed you.

You hadn’t talked about it. Right after you’d kissed, Clint had swooped in and insisted it was time to leave; he’d had enough. You’d left in a whirlwind of craziness - photographers, the museum curator, fans of the Avengers clamoring for their attention, no time to think, let alone talk. And of course once you were in the car, there was no chance to discuss what had happened, not in front of your friends.

It had to be the alcohol that made your mouth open and those words spill out, the alcohol that gave you the guts to kiss Steve. Just thinking about what you’d said, what you’d done, made you feel nauseous. You couldn’t wait to get him alone so the two of you could talk this out.

But once you were back at the compound, instead of making time to talk to you, Steve made some excuse about needed to check in with Bucky and Wanda. He pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek, did the same to Nat, then he hurried down the hall, heading for the control room. You stood in the middle of the foyer, staring after him.

“You okay, Y/N?” Nat asked, watching you watch Steve walk away. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” you mumbled. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go to bed.” You spun on your heel and sprinted for your room, heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

You pushed your door closed and leaned against it, eyes closed. You should have known it was too good to be true - the dance, the kiss, the hand holding, all of it. Angry and frustrated, you stripped out of your dress, crumpling it up and tossing it in the corner, then you pulled on your favorite pajama pants and t-shirt, brushed your teeth, scrubbed your face clean of makeup, and climbed into bed. You were going to bury yourself under the covers and pretend nothing had happened.

You laid in your bed for two hours, listening to the sounds of the compound quieting down for the night. Your head was pounding - an aftereffect of the alcohol - and your mouth was dry. Water and a couple of aspirin sounded fantastic, but you waited until you thought it was unlikely you would run into Steve, before you threw the covers back, turned on the bedside lamp, and crossed the room to your door.

You stopped in front of it, your hand on the knob, your forehead resting against the wood, silently praying that everyone was in bed, asleep, so you wouldn’t have to make awkward conversation with anyone. You pulled the door open, only to see the one person you didn’t want to see standing in front of you, hand raised as if he was about to knock.

“Steve? What the hell are you doing here?” you blurted.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he replied. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what happened tonight.”

“Wh-what?” you stuttered.

“You told me you loved me and I didn’t do anything -”

“You kissed me,” you murmured.

He crossed the threshold into your room, forcing you back a couple of steps. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Yes, I kissed you,” he agreed. “But I should have done more than that. I should have told you how I feel about you. Lately, well, lately I’ve been feeling things for you that I never expected. And it scared me. So, I’ve been pushing you away for months, afraid you’d get hurt, that something would happen to you, that I’d let myself love again and I’d lose you.” He stepped closer, leaving only millimeters of space between you. “I was being stupid.”

“You were?”

Steve nodded, his arm sliding around your waist, pulling you flush against his body, then his mouth was on yours, kissing you like you’d never been kissed before. He broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. “I think I’m falling love with you, too.”

You threw your arms around Steve’s neck, your lips crashing into his, a moan leaving you as his tongue slipped into your mouth. Steve reached back and closed the door, flipping the lock, then he took your hand and led you to the bed.

“You sure about this?” he asked, stopping beside it. “Once we do this, there’s no going back. The friendship is over. You know that, right?”

“I know,” you nodded. “But I also know that I want this, want you. I meant it when I said was in love with you.”

“Good,” Steve chuckled, “I was hoping you’d say that.” He pulled you into his arms, tugging and pulling at your clothes until you were standing naked in front of him. He lowered you to the bed, one arm around your waist, his hand on your breast, his lips at your throat.

You ran your hands over Steve’s body, your hands sliding down his waist, drawing a hiss from him as you palmed his burgeoning erection. You popped open the button of his jeans, working them past his hips, helping him get them off, followed by his t-shirt, then his boxers. You took him in your hand, stroking his length, your lips drifting over his neck and shoulders.

“Jesus, doll, what are you doing to me?” he groaned. He caught your lips in his and kissed you, hard, his tongue shoving into your mouth, swiping over your teeth, exploring your mouth as he thrust into your hand.

Steve ran his fingers over your breast, lightly flicking at the nipple as he moved down your stomach, his hand warm and rough on your sensitive skin, until he was cupping your heated center. His fingers danced over your clit, caressing you slowly, up and down, until you were writhing beneath him. He broke off the kiss and took your breast in his mouth, suckling the hard nipple. His fingers slipped inside of you, teasing you.

You moaned, your back arching as you held his head to your breast and his fingers explored your core. He pushed you right up to the edge, holding you on the precipice, taking his time, teasing you, drawing it out, over and over until you were begging him to let you come.

“Not yet, doll,” he growled, his lips pressed against your ear. “I want you, Y/N. I need to be inside of you, I want to feel you come when I’m buried inside your warm body.”

Heat shot through you at Steve’s words, sending delicious tingles shooting through your nerve endings. “Yes,” you gasped. “Please, yes.”

His lips returned to yours, his long fingers tangled in your hair, the kiss slow and easy, and then he was entering you, taking his time, letting you adjust to his substantial size, holding your head in his hands, both of you sighing as he settled into you.

You moved together, settling into an easy rhythm, so comfortable with each other that your bodies seemed to move as one. Steve’s hands caressed every inch of you, burning your skin with every brush of his fingers. He wrapped a hand around the back of your neck, his forehead resting against yours as he thrust into you, his deep blue eyes staring into yours.

“God, Y/N, I’m so close,” he moaned, thrusting harder, his hips moving faster and faster, hitting your sweet spot with every move.

You wrapped your legs around the back of his thighs, your heels digging in, pulling him deep into you, your hips snapping up to meet his. You moaned as the orgasm took you - your breath hitching in your throat, heart racing, heat exploding through your body as a rush of emotions flooded you. Your nails dug into his back as he slammed into you, each thrust harder than the last until he came with a loud groan of your name.

Steve kissed you, balanced on his forearms, your head cupped between his hands. You ran your hands up and down his back as he explored your mouth with his tongue. Kissing him was amazing, better than you’d ever thought it could be.

“Mmm,” you hummed as Steve moved to your side, his fingers intertwined with yours. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed, laughing quietly. One finger traced the line of your jaw, a smile on his face. Steve squeezed your fingers and grinned, one eyebrow raised in that way he had that made your stomach twist in knots. He kissed the back of your hand.

“I love you, Y/N,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” you sighed. “More than you could ever know.”


End file.
